


Corazón de Melao

by JossLenn



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: F/F, M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-19
Updated: 2016-03-19
Packaged: 2018-05-27 14:15:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6287863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JossLenn/pseuds/JossLenn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aomine se hace una cuenta en Corazón de Melao.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Es de maravillarse la de cosas que uno puede encontrarse en internet con tan sólo realizar una búsqueda en tu explorador de confianza. Ni siquiera necesitabas ser un iluminado para usarlo (aunque probablemente era deseable tener sentido común para usarlo, sí), todo estaba al alcance de un clic ¿Compras? ¿Conocimiento? ¿Puro y llano ocio?

Ahora, ya que te volvieras dependiente a él era un mal inevitable ¿A quién hay que culpar? A la globalización.

─Dai-chan, no sabía que ya habías aprendido sobre la globalización.

─He evolucionado intelectualmente, Satsuki ─dijo Aomine, rascándose la axila para demostrar su punto─. Ya manejo términos como globalización, capitalismo... ¿Sabías que el capitalismo de Japón es Tokio?

Contemplen el retroceso evolutivo. Menos mal que Momoi estaba muy concentrada en un puto juego online de su celular como para horrorizarse.

─Y bueno, pélame dedo ─se quejó Aomine. Que su mejor amiga le diera por su lado era intolerable.

─Lo siento, Dai-chan, es que estoy en un momento muy delicado del juego.

A Aomine le bastó con mirar hacia abajo para ver qué hacía exactamente Momoi, culpa de ella por ser así de enana. Lo que vio le hizo fruncir el ceño. En la pantalla había un monigote de brazos cruzados con cara de huelepedos, acompañado con un globito y unas opciones para contestarle.

─Ese rojo de su cabello no es natural. Le da un pego al de Akashi ─dijo Aomine, en un arrebato de resentimiento.

─Se llama Casti ─aclaró Momoi, sin despegar los ojos de la pantalla─. Es uno de los chicos disponibles para que sea tu corazón de melao.

¿Tu corazón de qué mierda?

─ ¿Y cómo funciona el juego?

─Bueno, tienes un avatar que es una chica en el cole ─explicó Momoi la intrincada trama del juego de los huevos─. Y tienes que conquistar a uno de los muchos chicos disponibles, eso según las respuestas que te den.

Aomine juzgó a Momoi con la mirada ¿Cómo podía jugar eso y estar tan digna allí parada? Y luego era a él a quien criticaban, cómo no.

─ ¿Y por qué estás jugando esa cosa?

La pregunta le dio a Momoi justo en el hipotálamo. Y si no, bastaba con observar como las manos le temblaban con todo y el móvil, la cabeza un poco más agachada y ese movimiento raro que estaba haciendo con una pierna.

─Porque Riko-san también lo está jugando.

Oh.

OHHHHHH.

Así que de eso se trataba. Que Momoi estaba coladita por Aida Riko ya era noticia algo vieja, después de salir el tema en más de una ocasión, hasta Aomine había sumado dos más dos. Ahora, si él no fuera tan aominesco le habría dado algo de ver a Momoi siendo tan tímida y cuquis, pero no. Su deber como mejor amigo era putearla.

─¿La entrenadora del Seirin? ¿Con la que hablas todos los días por el Wasabi?

─¡Dai-chan!

─Pero bueno, no pensé que ella fuera de ese tipo de chicas ─Aomine miró con una ceja arqueada el jueguito ese del mal─. Me refiero al tipo de chicas que juegan estos juegos saotome.

─Otome ─corrigió Momoi, dejando al tal Casti por la paz─. En verdad es entretenido, tienes que hacer misiones y eso… Y además, yo se lo mostré a Riko-san y decidimos jugarlo juntas para ver qué tal.

¿Por qué Momoi insistía en conquistar a chicos virtuales patanazos? Si lo suyo eran las tetas, específicamente las de Aida, eso era un punto en su amistad que compartían. No porque a Aomine le gustaran las tetas de la entrenadora, sino las tetas en sí mismas. Sólo que él las prefería… más sustanciosas.

Seguro que Aida Riko también tenía la misma opinión que Daiki, no por nada le atraía Momoi.

* * *

 

En un ataque de solidaridad y curiosidad, Aomine se creó una cuenta en Corazón de Melao.

─A ver, el nick… Daikicchi1313.

Terminó de registrarse, se la sudó el tutorial y finalmente lo vio: Kise en corbata.

Se le pasó por la cocorota hacer captura de pantalla y mandársela al Kise de carne y hueso ¿Para qué? Pues para reírse en su cara, eso estaba claro. Pero afortunadamente para él, se dio cuenta de que eso sólo traería preguntas incómodas de parte de Kise.

Chiste interno, no había de otra.

En fin. Al final resultaba que el parecido con Kise era físico y hasta ahí, porque el mono rubio era un aburrido de lo peor. Sólo él podía invitar a Daikicchi1313 a la biblioteca y pretender que se iba a ganar su corazón. Kise no sería así de estúpido a la hora de ligarse a Aomine.

Hipotéticamente hablando.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oficial: Aomine se había vuelto un puto friki.

La relación entre Momoi Satsuki y Aida Riko era tan tierna como prohibida. No porque fueran dos chicas, ¡eso era lo de menos! Era prohibida porque ¿Cómo iban a sobrevivir las dos en el futuro si ninguna daba el ancho en la cocina? El único remedio sería ordenar comida a diario o bien podrían contratar a alguien que se las preparara.

A lo mejor podían contratar a Kagami. Por qué no.

En eso estaba Momoi, haciendo conjeturas de una futura vida doméstica con Riko, cuando Aomine tuvo la mala sangre de llegar a interrumpirla en pleno entrenamiento.

─Hey, Satsuki ¿Qué haces por aquí?

Momoi le miró con mala cara, no sólo porque iba y le interrumpía sus ensoñaciones, sino porque además tenía cara como para ir y decir eso. A ver ¿quién se saltaba los entrenamientos de cuando en cuando? No ella.

─Revisando los datos que junté del último partido ¿Qué más si no?

─No sé. Ya te hacía yo jugando al Corazón de Melao.

─Ah, no. Ya me he terminado mis puntos de movimiento y ahora tengo que esperar a mañana.

Corazón de Melao. Esa era otra de las cosas que les estaba haciendo mella en la tranquilidad. Odiaba a Casti con toda su alma ¡Y bien ganado se lo tenía el personaje aquél! Por más que analizaba los datos, repasaba los patrones y derivaba el futuro de su avatar con el tipo aquél y sus irritantes conversaciones, éste se encabronaba por cualquier cosa. El termómetro amoroso con Casti lo tenía en números negativos y a cómo iba, no sería de extrañar que llegara al -100.

Quería mucho a Aomine, pero en ese momento no estaba de humor para que le recordara cosas desagradables. Y hablando de él, se había quedo inusualmente callado. Por lo regular, seguiría dándole la lata con el asunto del juego.

─¿Por qué me estás preguntando esto, Dai-chan? ─preguntó comenzando a sospechar. Algo estaba escondiendo su amigo.

─Por nada. Sólo quería comprobar que no fueras de esas que con tal de jugar se gastan el dinero de la tarjeta de sus padres, o el crédito del celular, qué se yo ─se encogió de hombros y dio un bostezo─. Pues eso, me regreso a echarme un sueñito. Si acaso te veo más tarde, Satsuki.

─¡Si ya estás aquí quédate al entrenamiento! ─protestó Momoi, tratando de darle un golpe en la espalda─. ¡Que hayas venido ayer no quiere decir que puedes faltar hoy! ¡DAI-CHAN!

Sus palabras eran polvo en el viento. Pero lo que Aomine no sabía era que ya había plantado la semilla de la duda en la cabecita de Momoi.

* * *

 

Aomine no es que fuera derrochador. Y no, las revistas de moral distraída protagonizadas no eran un derroche de dinero, porque el arte nunca era banal. Pobres de los que no supieran apreciar la belleza y negaban tan noble alimento para el espíritu, pero eso ya no era asunto suyo.

Desafortunadamente, el consumo exacerbado de las tetas artísticas de Mai-chan le habían dejado sin dinero para meterle crédito a su celular y comprar más puntos de movimiento para el puto Corazón de Melao.

Miró a los usuarios del transporte público acusadoramente, como si ellos tuvieran la culpa de algo y volvió a echar un vistazo a la aplicación de su celular. Allí lo miraba un tipo en 2D canoso a la Haizaki pero mil veces más elegante, partiendo porque el personaje no se lamía el pulgar. Ahora, que eso en sí fuera una mejora, no significaba que iba a cambiar al Kise en corbata por el canoso Ligorio.

Además, Ligorio tenía heterocromía y eso le recordaba un poco a la época en la que Akashi le daba mal rollo.

─Me cago en todo lo cagable ─murmuró Aomine entre dientes.

─Apuesto a que te cagarías hasta en lo que no es cagable, Aominecchi.

Aomine dio un brinco en el autobús y Kise se ganó un zape marca diablo, eso por copiar las malas mañas de Kuroko. Y por estar así de descubrir el oscuro (o rosado) problema que le aquejaba.

─¡Avisa si estás allí, Kise! ¡Cabrón!

─¡Eres un bestia, Aominecchi! ─se quejó la víctima, sobándose la nuca─. A ver, ¿yo qué culpa de que estés distraído?

Kise lo miró con cara de pocos amigos y allí fue cuando Aomine se dio cuenta de lo jodido que estaba: No había podido imaginar el termómetro del amor a un lado de Kise, bajando escandalosamente por haber elegido la acción equivocada. Seguro que algo como un “¿Cómo te va, colega?” habría sido la opción que le subía la afinidad y ya no había vuelta atrás. A menos que se hiciera una repetición del episodio…

Oficial: Aomine se había vuelto un puto friki.

Kise, presintiendo que acababa de perder a un amigo en manos de algo siniestro (como un espíritu siniestro o un juego de citas), decidió indagar en el asunto.

─Eh, Aominecchi ¿Estás bien? Es que no dejas de ver hacia mi hombro… ¡No me digas que estás viendo espíritus chocarreros!

─¡Que no, tonto! Sólo estaba cansado ¿ya?

─¿Cansado de qué? ¡No me digas que fuiste a entrenar! ¡Aominecchi, quién te viera, estoy tan orgulloso de ti!

El termómetro del amor había dado un subidón drástico que había compensado la violencia física contra Kise. Aomine estaba orgulloso de sus habilidades en los temas del amor y el arte de tratar con la gente. Ni siquiera tenía el corazón para decirle a Kise que a veces iba a las prácticas y a veces no, dependiendo de su humor y su flojera.

Pero si eso estaba funcionando para subir el termómetro ese, igual y hasta iba diario a los entrenamientos.

─Para que veas ─se jactó Aomine, soltando hipocresía por cada poro abierto de su piel─. Porque cuando nos enfrentemos no te la voy a dejar tan fácil, eh.

Bastó ese reto para que la expresión bobalicona de Kise cambiara a una de pura satisfacción y elevara no sólo el termómetro, sino la lujuria de Aomine. Mierda, no en público.

─Ya sé. Para la próxima seré yo quien gane, así que prepárate, Aominecchi. Porque yo estoy dándolo todo en los entrenamientos.

Más lujuria. A ver si Kise ya cerraba la puta boca.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No sé a dónde quiero llegar con todo esto, pero en el lado positivo, eh, apareció ya Kise, supongo.

**Author's Note:**

> Espero Chino no me mande a matar por esto, je je. (No me pertenece CdM y mejor así).


End file.
